The First Seven Years
by hyperion flare
Summary: MWPP era. SBRL hinted at in later chapters. Remus loved the night. A story of the growing relationship between friends over seven years.
1. Year One

Remus loved the night.

It was a time of secrets, when the rest of Gryffindor tower was quiet and still. He liked to roam free then, walking as quietly as he could around the common room, to sit by the fire and complete homework that wasn't due for a good few days.

Luckily for him, none of the other first years followed this ritual – apparently it was still too early in the year for them to bother with trivial things like _homework._ He was quite content in his paper for Defense against the Dark Arts, curled in the biggest armchair by the fire. He was so absorbed, in fact, that he failed to notice one of his classmates climbing down the stairs.

"You're still awake?" Sirius Black called, jumping easily down the last few stairs. Remus shifted in his seat, trying to concentrate on his assignment. "I thought I was the only one awake."

Remus looked up over his parchment. "I'm studying."

"Fine, suit yourself." He stretched out on the lounge, arms flopping carelessly over the cushions, before looking back over at Remus.

"You know James?"

Remus sighed and placed his parchment back in his lap. "Potter? Yeah, I know who he is."

"He thinks I can't hear him, you know." Sirius sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "Crying every night."

Remus glares at the other boy. "He's probably homesick. Most people do actually miss their parents if they aren't used to going away."

Sirius' shoulders tense, and he looks away. Remus notices. He always notices what people think he doesn't.

Sirius catches him staring, and Remus looks back down at his parchment.

"I don't think I quite understood the lecture about Doxys," Remus moaned, scribbling out what he had written. Sirius leaned forwards and snatched the papers out from his hand, studying them carefully.

"Doxys lay about five-hundred eggs, not three-hundred," Sirius corrected, snatching Remus' quill and correcting his work. "That's all I can see that's wrong with it."

"Thanks," Remus muttered, looking down at his ink-stained work, before placing it on the table to dry.

"We should get some sleep," Remus said, looking at the clock as it ticked onto the eleventh-hour. "We have potions first tomorrow..."

"Yeah, yeah, alright" Sirius groaned, stumbling to his feet gracelessly. Remus grabbed his things, shoving his quills and parchment into his bag before following Sirius up the stairs. Sirius bounded up the stairs with the grace of an acrobat, while Remus trailed slowly behind, tiring of the stairs already.

Remus walked straight into Sirius' back as he came up the stairs, teetering a little on the step before regaining his balance.

"Is everything okay?" He whispered, stepping out beside Sirius, who held a hand to his lips to silence Remus.

"James."

He nodded, pressing his ear against the door to the dorm that he and Sirius shared with the Potter boy, and Peter, who despite all appearances was really a nice boy. Remus could hear the muffled crying, and he stepped back.

"Maybe we should sleep in the common room," Sirius whispered from somewhere to Remus' left, and he nodded sagely.

It was the first of many nights they slept in the common room. No-one asked any questions, and they offered no answers. Eventually, James got used to time in Gryffindor tower, and Sirius and Remus were permitted to return to their own beds.

After time, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James started their own little study group for the nights, where Remus could revel in the shared company and draw the help from others.

It was always worth it, in the end.


	2. Year Two

Disclaimer and Authors Notes: Thanks to those who added this to alerts/favorites! And thanks to the two who reviewed. I like receiving reviews because it lets me know if people like my stuff or not. Hopefully, this chapter will be longer. Also, I spell mum like that because it's the Aussie spelling. Sorry if it confuses anyone.

----------------------

It was snowing.

Remus was used to the snow by now, used to having to wear thicker lined coats as the months turned by. What made this snow different, however, was that one Sirius Black was standing over his bed as the snow continued to fall onto Remus' face.

"Sirius," Remus warned, sitting up groggily. "Why on earth is it snowing on my bed?"

"Because?" Sirius waved his wand again and the snow stopped. James, from somewhere over to Sirius' left, was laughing. Remus assumed it had something to do with the fact that he was covered in _snow._

"It is autumn, you do realize," Remus kicked off his blankets, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed and watching snow drift out of his hair.

"Yeah," James agrees, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. "But it's the _end _of winter. And it was bloody cold yesterday – we got a bit of snow, but you were at home with your mum."

_Oh._ Remus realizes, as he looks out the window at the rain clouds forming over the Quidditch pitch, that he missed snowfall because of the moons again. Sirius jumps onto the bed beside him.

"So? We saved you some snow!" He yells enthusiastically, waving his hands for emphasis.

"Where's Peter?" Remus looks around the room suspiciously. "You haven's shoved him in a closet again, have you?"

"I'm in bed," Peter calls, muffled by the fact that he had shoved his head under the pillow. "'S too early to get up."

"What time is it?"

"It's six, Sirius. _You _were the one that wanted this ambush."

"Shut it, Potter."

"I'm getting dressed!" Remus announces, grabbing his uniform from beside his bed and limping over to the bathroom, letting Sirius and James argue behind him. He thinks he can hear Peter get up, but the bathroom door blocks out most of the noise.

He changed quickly, newly-formed scars turning purple against his skin in the cold. Peter was muttering to Sirius outside, and Sirius – for once in his life – was whispering back.

"What do you think?" Remus had to strain to hear his friends talking, Sirius' low whispers almost inaudible though the wood of the door.

"I don't know," James answered, stomping across the room. "She could be _really _ill. He always has to go and visit her--"

"But James... If she's really sick, wouldn't Remus tell us?"

"When was the last time you told anyone stuff like that, Pete?" James has ceased his stomping and it sounds like he has actually _put proper pants on._ Remus takes a deep breath, grabbing his pajamas and opening the door with a bang.

"Oh, good. No more snow." Sirius pulls a clean shirt on over his head and the topic of Remus' absences is dropped, apart from some discreet looks between Peter and James.

They walk down to the Great Hall in the usual way, chattering idly about classes, Quidditch, and Sirius' occasional remark about Sally Abbott in sixth year. Remus was more worried about their classes – he still wasn't particularly skilled at potions, and last class he had almost singed poor Severus Snape's hair off.

"Potions assignment, anyone?" Remus asked, sitting between James and one of the girls in the year above them, leaning across the table to take the jam from between Sirius and Peter.

"Who cares?" Sirius leaned over, stealing a piece of Peter's jam covered toast, which earned him a slap on the hand. "Potions is easy, compared to Ancient Runes, which is one of the subjects I plan _not _to take."

"I want to take Divination," Peter announces, before taking a large bite of his toast and stretching back on the chair.

Remus nodded, staring vaguely out the windows of the great hall. The sky is grey, like it is about to rain but the clouds cannot make it. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Earth to Remus?" Sirius is waving a hand in front of his face, and Remus blinks a few times, before coming crashing down to earth.

"Sorry. Tired."

"It's okay," James assures, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "You were with your mum for the past few days, so I can understand you being tired, mate."

Remus nods quietly, taking a large mouthful of food and chewing it slowly. "She's feeling a bit better."

"That's good to know!" Peter squeaks. James and Sirius murmur their acceptance of this fact, before turning silent in their food.

Remus is glad that they don't ask questions. There are too many things left to explain, and the time will come eventually.

---------------------------

_Remus,_

_How was it? Hoping you're okay. Dumbledore assures me that this letter will be delivered to you and you alone. If anyone else gets it, your father has offered to behead them, though I believe that is going a bit too far._

_Do you need more of that salve? I have some floating around in my drawer if you'd like me to send it to you._

_Love,_

_Mum._


	3. Year Three

"Peter, get in and close the door already."

"Sorry, James."

There had to be a meeting, James had decided it. He had figured it all out, the prolonged absences, and the fact that somehow, Remus had missed two Quidditch matches in two months. Both of which, had been held around the same time.

"Why are we here, James?"

"Peter," James snapped, glaring at him. "Did you bring the calendar like I asked? Please say you did."

"I'm not stupid," Peter snaps right back, throwing the battered desk calendar at James. Sirius shakes his head, exasperated.

"Can we start this?" he asks, flopping down on one of the cushions on the floor. They were in the Room of Requirement, as James had requested in the notes he had passed them all in Defense. He'd explained to Sirius later; that Remus' note had the wrong time written, for reasons James had promised to tell him.

And here they were.

"What is it, James dearest?"

"Shut up, this is serious."

"So am I."

"Sirius, stop arguing with James already."

"Whatever. Go ahead, _sir."_

"I've figured it out." James announced, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. Sirius thinks he looks rather strange, and it seems Peter agrees with him.

"What have you figured out?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius." James sits down between Peter and Sirius, holding the calendar in his hands. With a quick wave of his wand, the pages flicked backwards to September, the twelfth glowing faintly gold.

He turned the pages, showing the same glow on October twelve, and then again on November ten. Sirius looked up at Peter, who stared back at him, the same dumbfounded expression that Sirius was sure he was wearing at the same time.

"James," Peter starts softly. "What are we meant to be noticing about the calendar?"

"Every day that was glowing was a day that Remus wasn't at school at all." James whispered, voice cracking slightly. "And the night before that was the full moon."

"What are you suggesting here?" Sirius growled, snatching the calendar and throwing it across the room. Peter looked at his hands.

"Fucking hell, Sirius!" James yelled, getting to his feet, Peter and Sirius following suit not long after. "Don't you get it? The scars, the 'visits' to his mother _every month?_"

"Shut it, James. Remus isn't a werewolf." Sirius shoved James' shoulder hard, before Peter stood between them, arms spread out.

"Guys, quit it!" He whimpered for a moment at James' murderous look, before continuing. "Who cares if Remus is a werewolf? We won't know for sure unless we ask him."

Sirius and James looked at their feet, and Peter cautiously lowered his hands.

"I don't care." He announced. "Remus can be a werewolf. He's still the one who helps me with my charms essays."

Sirius nodded. "We need to ask him... to make sure." James sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Either way, I told him to meet us here at nine. It's almost time for him to show up – he's not late for anything."

"But I am, however, early a lot."

All three heads spun to look to the doorway, where a pale Remus Lupin now stood. Sirius thought he was shaking slightly, holding onto the shelf by the door for support.

"Who figured it out?" he whispered, refusing to look at any of them. Sirius waved his hand forward, urging James onward. James looked down for a moment, before coughing into his hand.

"I did. It wasn't hard, after that defense lesson. I just marked whenever you were away and—"

"That's enough."

Remus was standing a few meters away from Sirius now, and if he left it would be the end of everything, even if Sirius' didn't exactly know what _everything _was yet. He made a move to step forwards, but Peter glared him down.

"Remus," James started, but Remus held a hand up.

"Do you want me to leave the dorm?" He asked, looking at the floor. "I can understand if you don't want me to—"

"Oh, Merlin." Sirius shook his head. "Remus, you bloody prat. We don't care. We'll find a way to help with this."

"Yeah!" Peter agreed, James nodding enthusiastically. Remus looked up at each of them, seeming to grow smaller in the space of the room. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

"You honestly don't care that you share a room with a slavering beast." Remus stated, not bothering to voice his comment as a question, like it was an important fact.

James walked forward and placed an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Once a month, you turn into some inhuman dog. It's no different than most girls in our year, mate, except their beast lasts for a week."

Remus laughed, Sirius and Peter walked over and stood around him, and for one simple moment, nothing would ever be able to hurt them.


	4. Year Four

Disclaimer: I own none of this, JKR does.

Thanks to reviewers and watchers who put up with the wait! School is picking up again and I am updating whenever I can! Thanks so much!

-------------------------------------

"Remus."

_If I imagine that he is not there, _Remus thought idly, _then he will eventually leave me alone._

"Remussss..." Sirius whines, stretching out even further on the lounge, kicking his legs over the arm of the poor furniture and laying his head on Remus' lap, right on top of the page he had been reading for potions.

"Sirius, if you're bored, go annoy James," Remus sighed, shoving the older boy off his papers and yanking them carefully out of the way. Sirius whined pitifully.

"You haven't decided that you're in love with Evans," he muttered.

Remus sighed, sparing one last longing glance at his homework, before throwing it gently on the table and leaning back into the cushions.

"Has he? I didn't notice."

"What, you didn't notice McGonagall glaring at him when he was writing love notes instead of transfiguring his turtle into a teapot?"

"I was being sarcastic. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is, though!" Sirius hissed, sitting up and swinging around to face him. Remus drew back a little, afraid of being smacked in the face by an over-exuberant Sirius. "He's going to _change _and then Peter will get a girl, and then me! And you'll be left by yourself!"

"Why am I last?" Remus asked, affronted.

"Because you are. It's my list, my rules."

"What are we arguing about, ladies?" James asks, following Peter through the doorway and stepping grandly out from behind him.

"What," Sirius starts carefully, "In Merlin's name happened to you?"

"Well," James grins, flapping an ink-soaked sleeve at Peter's back, "Pete and I went to talk to Lily, didn't we? Must have been a bad time – she threw her inkpot at me."

"She called James the world's biggest prat," Peter offered, moving over to the fire. "This was all after he told Snape that he should just quit trying to make friends while he was ahead."

"I was within my rights!" James squawked, waving his hands at the look Remus gave him. "He was saying stuff about Gryffindor again."

"Everyone says stuff about Gryffindor," Sirius argued, ignoring the odd looks that the few first-years gave them as they passed James and his ink-puddle on their way out of the common room. "We say stuff about—"

"Are you defending _Snape?!_" James yelled, stomping his foot. Peter winced, looking at the ink splashing across the floor. Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"His name is Severus, James."

"I don't care – Sirius is defending that bastard!" James yelled, taking a step toward Sirius, who glared at him furiously.

"I'm not defending him! I think he's a slimy git, just like you do! I'm just saying that everyone says stuff about every other house, and we're no different!"

"Ravenclaw is full of know-it-alls," Peter said happily, clearly enjoying the show before them.

"Yeah, well you sound like you're trying to defend him! He's an idiot, and a Slytherin, and a—"

"James," Remus said lowly, eyes widening.

"I just don't see why someone as lovely as Evans is would insist on hanging around with a total prat like Snape!"

"Maybe," Lily Evans hissed, whipping her wand out from a pocket in her book-bag and pointing it at James' back, "Maybe I've decided how to choose the good people from the bad, Potter, and know that Severus has more brains in his head than you could _ever _hope to attain."

"Lily, I'm not saying he's a stupid git," James said briskly, turning on his ink-coated heel and facing the subject of his adoration.

"I know perfectly well what you said, Potter," Lily warned, waving her wand threateningly at James. Remus flinched slightly at her tone, glancing secretly at Peter, who was watching James' reactions with a sharp eye. "You're just insulting people who are much more human than you will ever be."

"Oh, come on Evans," Sirius asked, looking at Lily appraisingly. "We were just having a little chat – it's none of your business."

"Severus is my _friend,_ Black. And I'll thank you to keep to your own conversation."

James looked pleadingly at Remus. The other boy shook his head.

_Not this one, James._

"C'mon, Lily," James smiled sweetly at her, ignoring the steely glare she sent him. "We were just joking around. Why don't I treat you to Honeydukes next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Go to hell, Potter." She spat, pushing past him and walking briskly over to the stairs. She looked over her shoulder one last time, glaring icily at James. "I'd rather kiss a newt."

And with that, she was gone.

"Well," Peter said lightly, looking around at his companions. "She can't resist you forever, mate."

"Yeah!" James whispered heatedly, bounding over to the stairs, trailing inky footprints after him as he ran up to get changed. "Eventually, she'll see!"

------------------------------

"Remus."

"Oh, Merlin, not _again,_ Sirius. What time is it?"

"Sshh. S'after midnight."

"What in the bloody _hell_ are you doing up at this hour?" Remus complained, attempting to sit up and failing, due to the large, heavy boy sitting on his chest.

"Is James still mad at me?"

"I don't _know,_ Sirius!" Remus hissed angrily, sparing a glance across the room where James and Peter were sleeping soundly. "Why don't you go wake him up and ask?"

"What if he's still mad?"

"I'm mad and you're talking to me."

"Yeah, but you're not insane and scary, like James is. He's probably dreaming of killing me for ruining his chances with Evans."

"Go_ away," _Remus pleaded, attempting to bury himself under the blankets. Sirius flopped down on the bed beside him, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. Remus blearily shut his eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep," Remus informed Sirius, yawning widely.

"Are you sure he's not mad?" Sirius asked, staring at Remus. He waited a few moments, before realizing that Remus had indeed fallen asleep on him. Quietly, he slipped off his bed, looking back at his friend one more time, before heading to the comfort of his own bed.

He flopped down, waving his wand to shut the curtains, and pulling out his potions essay, resigned to yet another sleepless night.


	5. Year Five

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this. JKR does and is way richer than me.

Thanks for all the comments and such! This chapter is a bit all over the place, but it's longer than the others! And I like it. :D. 1,300 words exactly! :D

--

Remus Lupin was used to a lot of bizarre things. He was used to his father playing his records rather loudly after dinner, and sometimes taking his mother for a quick dance around the living room. He was used to the full moon tearing him apart, only to heal again, and he was more than used to finding only one sock in his drawers, having lost its partner at some point during school.

He wasn't, however, used to opening his door on a rainy evening in August, only to find three rather damp individuals standing on his doorstep.

"James?" He whimpered, taking a step backwards into his house. James, Peter and Sirius leapt through the door, dripping slightly on the hardwood floor. Sirius flapped his arms happily, thick hair flopping over his face and obscuring his vision.

"Hallo there, Remus!" Peter chimed, being the driest of the three. Remus blinked stupidly at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, waving his arms in front of Remus' face, shaking his damp hair out onto the front porch. Remus blinked drowsily a few times, staring at the others.

"What are you all _doing _here?" He asked, letting his arms fall to his side. Sirius waved a damp sleeve in his direction.

"Here to show you something."

"And it simply couldn't wait until the first?"

"_No,_" James puts in, shutting the door quietly. "We wanted to show you _now,_ because we only just got it done right. You should have seen the mess Sirius made -"

"I did no such thing, Potter."

Remus shook his head. "Just come to my room, you can all be safely hidden away while you plot to blow up Hogwarts or whatever it is."

"Would we ever do that?" Sirius asked innocently, following the procession behind Remus on his way up the stairs, which creaked on every step taken.

Remus waited until all his very damp friends were in his room, before disappearing into the bathroom. Grabbing a few towels out of the drawers, he walked slowly back to his room, sending a despairing glance at the phone. His parents had gone to visit his aunt after the full moon had passed, giving him a week of freedom in the house. Unfortunately, that freedom was being breached by the three soggy individuals who were going through his schoolwork.

"Do you _mind?_" He asked, putting his spare hand on his hip. "I spent weeks on that, I'll have you know."

Sirius managed to grin at him and drip water all over his work at the same time, somehow. Remus threw a towel in his general direction, passing the others to James and Peter before dragging his books away, stuffing them under his bed. When he looked back from his busy tidying, his friends were staring at him, grins on their faces. Remus stood up, looking confused.

"What is _wrong _with you lot today?" He asked, folding his hands. "First you show up here, soaking wet, and then you drip all over my homework. Did you run out of things to do?"

James laughed, elbowing Peter in the ribs.

"Look at that, Pete," he mock-whispered, sticking his tongue out at Remus. "He's not even happy to see us, and we came all this way with his present!"

Remus glared at him. "What?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly, walking over to drape a totally soaked arm over Remus' shoulder, despite the other boy's protests.

"C'mon Remus!" he said cheerily as Peter shut and locked his door, checking it was closed tight before nodding at James. "Sit on the bed, there's a boy."

"What the hell is going on?" Remus demanded, as James and Peter flopped down beside him, Sirius kneeling infront of him. Not bothering to reply, James flung his arm over Remus' eyes, blocking his vision. Remus squeaked, trying to shove James off with little success.

"James, you can let him up now!" Peter called happily from somewhere on Remus' right, and the light in his room was bought back as James pulled away, smiling slyly."

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Remus grumbled as he sat up, looking dazedly around the room. Sirius had dissappeared somewhere, apparently. But where? The curtains weren't lumpy, the bed hadn't moved. The only difference in the room was--

There was a dog at his feet.

What the _hell._

"James?" Remus squeaked, leaning forward on his bed as he looked the large animal in the eyes. "Why the hell is there a bloody _dog_ in my room?"

The dog, almighty mass that it was, simply _grinned_ at him, licking his face with a long tongue. James and Peter were laughing at him now, and the dog just _stared_ at him, in an almost achingly familiar way.

That was not a dog, the logical part of Remus' mind argued as he stared on. That was a boy _shaped_ like a dog. Remus gaped at him.

"Sirius?" He squeaked, and the dog -- _Sirius --_ looked at him, wagging his tail enthusiastically. "How long have you been an Animagus, you _wanker._"

"About three weeks," James said as Remus started patting Sirius' head, moving like he was in a daze. "We all are now, with the exception of you, naturally, because you don't really need to be one."

"Three _weeks," _Remus breathed. Peter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, blonde hair flopping over his eyes.

"A bit shorter for me, " Peter chimed in, patting his shoulder before letting his hand fall back down. "James and Sirius had to help me more. I'm a rat, and Sirius is a dog, and James is--"

"I can tell him," James cut in. "I'm a stag."

Remus straightened, before standing up and pacing to the corner of his room.

"A stag," He asked the room in general. "And a rat, and a dog."

There was movement behind him as he looked out the window, and suddenly Sirius was there again, human and staring at him like he had grown two heads. Remus shook his head slowly, clearing the fuzziness that was clouding the good student inside him.

"You're telling me that you because underage Animagi? With no clear, good or even bloody intelligent reason?"

"There was too a good reason!" Sirius snapped. "Wolves won't attack other animals, will they?"

Remus froze, seeing their logic. They wanted to stay with him at the full-moon, wanted to stay with the wolf and the monster and _Remus._

"You're all mad," Remus decided, grinning like a madman as James and Peter stood beside Sirius. "But it's a brilliant mad, and we'll just have to deal with it then."

And then they were all there, a pile of boys and clothes and weeks of no-contact-Remus, weeks that were full of new stories and scars and _Animagi._ Remus knew that teenage boys weren't meant to _hug_, but could care less in this mis-matched pile of his friends. Sirius pulled away first, patting Remus' shoulder. They slowly followed suit, standing cramped in the small room.

"See, Moony?" Sirius laughed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "We've all got secrets now."

"Moony?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at them as his friends exchanged glances.

"We've all got nicknames now," Peter explained, gesturing with his hands. "James is Prongs, and Sirius wanted to be Killer but we made him change to Padfoot, and I get to be Wormtail."

"Right," Remus nodded, grinning stupidly. "Let's go downstairs then.You could all use a good dry infront of the fire."

And even though they were stupid at times and dripped all over his homework, Remus decided that he would never change his friends for the world.


End file.
